How To Spell Love
by Elric-Chan
Summary: [AU] Uzumaki Naruto, a failing high school student, and Uchiha Sasuke, his gifted classmate. What is it that brings them together? [sasunaru]


**Disclaimer: I be not the wonderful, marvelous genius known as Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I hate working on chapter stories.**

**I mean, I already have quite a few that are in the works, that really need to be updated, and here I am starting another. I just sometimes feel like I have too much on my plate, and feel overwhelmed, and have this desire to get everything done, all at once. Yeah, I have issues. I've noticed.**

**But I feel like I can't put ideas off anymore, and this is my first AU. I'm not even sure if this would classify as an AU. I think that stands for "Alternate Universe", as in the characters are the characters and that's it. Nothing of the original story or anything.**

**Um... sorry for the sermon.**

**Let's get some Sasunaru-AU-ness!**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**HOW TO SPELL LOVE**_

What was it about him?

Uzumaki Naruto. Nothing special. Just your average Japanese high school student.

And yet Uchiha Sasuke was intrigued by him. Maybe it was the fact that Naruto was failing miserably in school, and still gave everything his all. But he didn't stand out in the crowd; he wasn't a rebel or a free spirit or a go-getter or anything like that. He dressed as normally as normal would be, sporting the male school uniform with about as much flair as the rest of the student body. His loose blond hair stuck up in all directions, looking like a precarious accident placed on top of his head.

He had a really annoying, really fascinating habit of chewing on his pencil when he strove to concentrate on his work, constanly brushing aside his bangs. Sasuke had, without noticing, taken more interest in this boy than he ever had in anything. He still couldn't figure out why, but it gave him something to wonder about. How could someone so determined to succeed always fail?

He found himself watching Naruto again as they sat through history class. Naruto's head was bent, his face poring over his textbook. Sasuke was perched lazily in his chair, his onyx eyes on the blond. He didn't have to study or take notes. Doing good in school just came naturally to him. It made him almost feel ungrateful, that he was blessed with such power, when he didn't even try, and Naruto never stopped trying, but couldn't be half as good as Sasuke in a million years.

The bell tolled, and Sasuke stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Naruto began stuffing his books into his bag in a frenzy, and Sasuke stopped at his desk.

"You, Uzumaki."

Naruto looked up into the eyes of his classmate, the ever-cool Uchiha Sasuke. What could he want with him?

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Would you like some help with your schoolwork? I have some free time today."

"What? Why would I need help?"

"Fine, I'm just offering. If you don't want my help, don't take it."

He walked away, leaving Naruto to ponder. He wasn't sure why he had offered to help him, but it made him feel like he was doing a nice thing, and he could maybe even form a friendship with Naruto. Walking down the hall, returning the glances and an occasional wink to his adoring band of girls, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Naruto half-skipping along behind him, struggling with his heavy bag.

Sasuke stopped, taking the bag from Naruto. He watched as the boy put his hands on his knees, bent over and panting.

"Thanks... that was heavy."

"What do you want?"

"Um, what you said... about helping me... I think I'd like that."

"You want me to help you?"

"Well, that's what you offered..."

"Hmm, meet me at the Akatsuki cafe tonight at 6 then. And bring your books."

"Ok! Thanks again, Sasuke!"

"No problem." He turned and left for his next class, thinking about what could possibly bring him to be Naruto's tutor.

XXX

Naruto was waiting at an empty cafe table when Sasuke waltzed in, 15 minutes late.

The Akatsuki cafe was a nice place, and a common hangout for schoolgirls. Rumor had it that the cafe was named for a group of famous, powerful ninja in Japan's past, but that was a long time ago, even if it was true. Naruto had bought a latte from the exuberent girl at the front counter, and a few layers of foam was all that was left when Sasuke sat down.

Now that Naruto thought about it, he had never given much thought to Sasuke. He definitely wasn't a common schoolboy. He was popular, great at sports, and could get a girl with a snap of his fingers. He also did well in school, although Naruto could swear he'd never seen him study. He _was_ very handsome, with smooth, set features and a charming smile. They were very different, Naruto painfully realized as he gazed at the boy who could possibly change the way he performed in school.

"Um, what should I do?"

"What do you need help with?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times.

"Everything."

Sasuke laughed; a beautiful, sharp sound. Naruto had never heard him laugh before, but it suited him. It was a nice laugh. Sasuke, with another chuckle, took out a math book.

"Let's start, shall we?"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Gah, that was only chapter one! But this is a chapter story I'll look forward to finishing, at least until a decent plot becomes required. I suck at plots.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
